Wings To Fly
by Beyondthesky
Summary: PART 2: WINGS TO FLY Sequel toNo ChoiceIt’s been five years since Paige last saw her sisters and the Matthews have moved house to New York. One day, Paige ran away from home and is stranded alone until she realised she still had that gift, and she finds P


Wings to Fly

_Sequel to No Choice_

Author: _Susanna_

Category: Relationship, drama

Rating: G

Summary: It's been five years since Paige last saw her sisters and the Matthews have moved house to New York. One day, Paige ran away from home and is stranded alone until she realised she still had that gift, and she finds Piper. Although Paige found her real home, she still knew it's not where she belonged. How will she ever get her real family back?

Paige Matthews-Halliwell was in sitting in her new home flipping though an old photo album. She saw a picture of her with Piper and Phoebe on her 7th birthday. That was also the worst day of her life, what she remembered, she was taken away. She hadn't used any powers for the last five years, and she'd almost forgotten.

"Paige, dinner time." Mrs. Matthews said opening the door slowly.

"Oh thanks." Paige replied.

"Are you alright there? You look worried."

"I'm just fine."

Paige knew she wasn't. It had been exactly five years since she and her sisters split, and she hadn't seen them since. After 4 years of living in San Francisco, the Matthews decided to move to New York.

"Alright, come down soon." Mrs. Matthews said and left.

Paige closed her photo album, and put it in a box. It was the box she kept with since she left, and in there are the only memories she had of Piper, Phoebe, her mom and grams. There were four letters from Piper, three from Phoebe and she kept the necklace Piper gave her the day she left.

It was about 7pm, and she could hear the TV downstairs. Mr. Matthews was watching the news. Paige always found that boring somehow, she wished she could see Piper and Phoebe. She knew Mrs. Matthews decided to move because she couldn't see them.

"Paige, there you are. I put your food on the table." Mrs. Matthews offered and smiled. Paige felt sorry for her, she always wanted Paige to call her mom, but Paige never did. She just couldn't, all she could do is smile back, and go back to her room.

"I think we really need to talk to Paige..." Mrs. Matthews said to her husband when Paige went back upstairs.

"I know, but what could we say?" He answered.

"Maybe we shouldn't have moved here, but it was the only way to stop Paige from wanting to see her real family."

They didn't say much after that, just sat there watching TV, and ate their dinner.

Paige had been listening to their conversation from upstairs. She knew the Matthews were very nice people, and loved her, but she can't stop thinking about her real family.

_Why did they have to leave me here? _Paige thought to herself, she was a little angry, but she knew something bad happened, because nothing would ever make her forget the looks on everyone's face. They were all trying to hide their pain, their hurt.

Paige sat down on her bed, and looked outside her window. _Piper, Phoebs, what are you guys doing now? I'm so lonely, I miss you...I really really miss you..._ Paige whispered into the angry winds.

"I heard Paige, she misses us." Piper said to her sister Phoebe. They were in their rooms.

"How did you?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know. I just heard that, it sounded like a whisper, but I know she didn't say it but I kind of felt it."

"I know, I miss her too." Phoebe said and put her arms around Piper. To them, life without Paige wasn't much fun. Paige used to be the spirit of the family, the little girl who always ran around and laughed.

"She's in New York, I don't think we'll ever see her." Phoebe said sadly.

"Maybe so, but I don't believe it. I don't think we should give up hope." Piper answered.

After Paige left, they had to learn about the Book of Shadows, how to use it and a lot about their powers. Their mom and grams had spent a lot of time teaching them.

"Piper, are you still mad at grams?" Phoebe asked.

"I- No, I'm not." Piper answered briefly.

"How come?"

"Because I can understand what she's trying to do, I saw her dealing with demons and I know she didn't want to. I just hope the family and reunite soon."

Phoebe nodded. "I agree. I wonder what Paige looks like, the day I see her, I'll be screaming with happiness. We'll have a big reunion dinner, and you can cook some...oh you know the things you like to make."

"That's some great plans Phoebs." Piper replied.

That moment, they both felt something strange, it was this unfailing hope they had, that someday, somehow, fate will bring them back together again.

"Time to go to bed now, Piper." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, it's late. We'll talk tomorrow okay." Piper said.

Phoebe scrambled off to her own room. She didn't fall asleep that easily, and when she finally did, she had dreams about what was happening to Paige.

Paige was still awake, and it was already past midnight. She was tired, but she wasn't. A part of her is telling to do something about it.

_What's making you so scared? Don't you want to? _Paige's thoughts kept urging her.

Paige looked out her door. All the lights were off, and she knew the Matthews are asleep. Suddenly, her ideas were taking over, and she couldn't stop what she was doing. Paige grabbed a bag, and started to pack.

First, she put her precious box in there, and then some clothes, some food, water, and her wallet with money in it. She put on a coat, and a warm hat. _What are you doing Paige? You know you can't survive this._ Paige said to herself.

Paige looked around the room, there was nothing else she could see. She was about to open her window when she spotted something, a pair of earrings the Matthews gave her on her eleventh birthday. She couldn't help but taking them. They meant something to her.

_A note..._ Paige finally thought. She scribbled quickly, on a messy piece of paper.

_Mrs. Matthews and Mr. Matthews_

_I have gone to find my sisters. I'm sorry about doing what you told me not to, but I know it's time. I hope this isn't goodbye yet, you guys have been so kind. Thank you,_

_Paige_

Paige closed her lights, got her bag and quietly began to climb out the window. She had to find a way back to San Francisco, maybe the airplane, but she heard they were expensive.

Soon, Paige was already down the road. She prayed the Matthews didn't wake up, or hear her. Her plans would've failed if they went and found her.

Paige walked a little further, and became tired. She looked around but nowhere seemed right to sleep in. It was about 2am now, as Paige had a watch. She had to find somewhere to rest or else she wouldn't be able to go on tomorrow.

The street was almost empty, there were no one, all she saw was street lights, and the wind was chilling her face. She knew it was going to be a hard journey.

Soon, she came across an old house, they had stairs and Paige barely had no energy to keep going. She sat down and spread one of her sweater on the hard cement floor. It wasn't very comfortable, but Paige didn't complain.

The thought of her being with Piper and Phoebe excited her, and almost terrified her. _What would mom say? Would she send me back?_ Paige kept asking herself.

The sun was bright, and Paige woke up with her bag right beside her. Surely the Matthews are probably looking everywhere for her. Paige decided to move fast so she wouldn't be found.

There were buses to take her to an airport, but she had no idea how that works. San Francisco must be so far away.

_Maybe I can ask someone._ Paige suddenly thought.

She walked towards a busy street, and saw a bunch of people.

"Excuse me, do you know where San Francisco is?" Paige asked. The woman laughed. "You better go back to mommy, she'll take you. It's not where you wanna go alone."

Paige walked away from her. Soon she saw an elderly person waiting at a bus stop.

"Do you know where San Francisco is?" Paige asked polity.

"Oh, a kid your age shouldn't be out on her own. Could be dangerous? Do you want some money so you can call your parents?" She asked.

"I'm fine, my mom just asked me to find out how she can go to San Francisco, she's sick in bed." Paige lied.

"Oh, you can catch a plane there, it'll only take a few hours but it costs over a hundred, I think you should go home, before someone hurt you."

Paige said goodbye, and walked away. Taking a plane certainly wasn't an option, and she was beginning to think she'd never get there, walking would kill her, and her food will run out soon, and her water, her money.

_Maybe I should just go home. _Paige said. _No, you are not a quitter, you are going to keep going._ Paige's voice fought. It almost drove her insane, her two sides fighting all the time.

Mrs. Matthews was still shaking with horror when she read the letter. "How could Paige do this to us? She just climbed out the window!"

"I think you may need to call the Halliwells and tell them this." Mr. Matthews said.

"I know, but maybe we should try and find her. I bet she's trying to go back to her sisters. I should've talked to her, why was I so stupid?" She accused herself.

"Come on, blaming yourself now isn't going to help, just look around, what did she take? I hope she's got water and food."

"Yes, she's taken her bottle, and some food in the fridge is gone." Mrs. Matthews said.

They only had a short time, but they had to find her. "Why did we move here in the first place? We could've stayed, and none of this would've happened." Mrs. Matthews said.

"Let's just focus on how to get her back. We need to find her before she gets in any trouble. God knows I hope she hasn't met anyone bad..."

"Don't say that!" Mrs. Matthews screamed. "I don't want to hear it." She started sobbing.

"Paige is a strong girl, you know that, I believe, we have to believe that nothing has happened to her yet." Mr. Matthews rephrased.

"I hope you're right."

Paige was still on the road, she didn't know where she was anymore, but that didn't matter, she just needed to get out of here.

She thought maybe buying a map would help.

She arrived at a shop. "Can I buy a map of America please?" Paige asked.

"Sure."

Paige had a copy of the map, it was in details of the states of America. New York was so far, she could never get there by herself.

Something by the road caught her eye, it was a alleyway, and it seemed quiet. Paige desperately needed somewhere alone so she could think.

The place was so dark and scary, but Paige never seemed to be afraid of anything. Piper had made her forget all her fears, and if it wasn't for her, and Phoebe, she would never go out on the streets by herself.

"Are you lost?" A voice behind Paige asked.

Paige turned around in surprise, it was a tall man, he looked very drunk. Before he said another word, Paige sprinted off, she ran as fast as she could until she couldn't see anyone behind her.

When she finally stopped, she puffed to get her breath back. He looked so angry. Maybe he wanted to kill her.

_I can't go on much longer, I might be dead before tomorrow._ Paige thought, feeling lost and confused. Maybe it was time for a change.

_But what? _Paige was lost in New York, and she didn't know what to do.

Paige was still shaking when she saw the man behind again. She screamed but he was too fast this time. He grabbed her collar.

"Got money, girl?" He asked rudely.

"Y-Yes." Paige replied.

"Give it to me...or" he pulled out his knife.

Paige shook with terror, and slowly she opened her purse. "Th-that's all I got." Paige whispered. The man took it. "Now, give me your coat."

Paige looked at his knife, and she wish that was in her hands.

There was a silence, and Paige suddenly remembered back to five years ago. Piper always played a game with her, where she'd call something to her, then Piper guess what's missing in the room.

"KNIFE!" Paige yelled.

The man didn't even realise, but the knife was gone from his hands. It was in Paige's.

"It worked!" Paige screamed. She almost forgot about that, she almost forgot who she was. It has been so long, and Paige suddenly felt she had a whole new strength.

The man saw what she did, and ran away. He didn't know how she did it, but he was no where to be seen.

Paige had no money now, she almost had no food, and her water is running out. Paige was still thinking about how she called the knife to her, when she remembered what she also used to do.

Flashback

"Piper, Phoebe, where are we going?" the six-year-old asked.

Piper was holding the little girl in her laps. "You take us, you can do it sweetie." Piper said. Paige orbed out, and they were downstairs.

"That's a girl. Now you just make sure no one's watching you when you do that..."

Paige nodded, then laughed. "Can we do that again?"

"Sure honey!"

End of Flashback

Paige was amazed at how she remembers these things. _Maybe I could still do that, even though I haven't for five years, but maybe that part of me has never left._

Paige had to find a private place first, maybe behind a tree, in a corner of somewhere. The time has finally came, and Paige knew she got her wings back.

Piper and Phoebe were spending a day out, but when they were about to leave, their grams stopped them.

"Uh, girls. I need to tell you some news."

Piper and Phoebe stared at Grams.

"What is it?"

"I just received a call from the Matthews. Paige ran away yesterday. She hasn't been seen since."

Phoebe and Piper starred wide-eyed at Grams. "What? You are joking! Paige would never..." Piper said.

"Unless if she's looking for us." Phoebe finished her sentence.

Grams knew that was going to happen one day, but right now she didn't know what to do.

"I think she might be trapped, if she doesn't even know her powers yet, she might risk exposure, or she might be hurt."

"I think she knows..." Piper said.

"What do you mean?" Grams asked.

"Well, when she was young, I used to play all these games with her, where she orbed us downstairs, and calling things to her. I taught her that."

Grams sighed. "I just hope she remembers. It's been five years, Dammit!"

After Grams finished talking to the girls, she went upstairs to call for Sam.

"What do you want?" He grumbled. "Your daughter, is missing." Grams said.

"Paige? How could that be?" Sam asked in shock. "I thought she was with a lovely family." He said.

"Obviously she missed home." Grams argued.

"I'm so sorry. It's all the elder's fault. If they didn't set out the rules..."

"Is there any way you can ask them to take the rule back?" Grams asked.

"It's impossible, I've tried."

"It's your daughter, at least you can try harder. What do you think Patty would've wanted?"

"I screwed everything up. Paige's birth, till now, has been nothing but pain. It's all my fault." He said.

"No it hasn't. Paige loved her sisters. Even though she had to leave, she still found her happiness, and you can bring that back."

Sam looked hopeful. "You really think?"

"Just try, there's nothing to lose."

Sam nodded and orbed out again. Doesn't matter how much it costed, he was going to try and bring her daughter back with her family.

Paige had just arrived at a place, and no one was there. She closed her eyes, and pictured herself back at home, it wasn't going to be easy, but she knew it lied within her.

_You can do it, remember Piper? And Phoebe? They want to see you too. Just orb._

Paige can feel herself getting lighter. Maybe it was working. She opened her eyes, and everything was a blur, all she could see was the whole town passing.

When she opened her eyes again, she smelt a familiar scent. It was the park she and Piper used to always go. Her house wasn't far, and she knew she could find it. The moment Paige had always been waiting for, she was so excited she could barely breath.

She ran across the flowers, trees, and the path. She saw some swings, that was familiar too. This place hasn't changed a bit.

The path was clear, and it was getting closer. Her heart was thumping loudly, she had never felt so happy before. _I am finally going to see my sisters again, and mom!_ Paige screamed to herself.

"Piper! Phoebe!" Paige yelled, when she saw the house she used to always love.

"Paige?" They cried.

Paige ran up to them and threw her arms around them. "Oh God I missed you so much." Paige said, her eyes filled with tears.

"I missed you too, we all did. I can't believe it's you" Piper said.

"Me too! I dreamed of this...I always wrote about the day we see each other again. I just can't believe it's true!"

They hugged each other again. "How did you get here? I thought you were in New York." Phoebe asked.

Paige looked at Piper, and gave her a smile.

"Piper taught me, she gave me the powers to believe, to try and to come back."

Piper smiled at Paige back. "Aw I remember that, you were six, and we were playing those games. I didn't want those memories to ever end."

"They will never." Paige said. "Does Grams know I'm here?"

Phoebe and Piper both shook their head. "No, but she knew you were missing."

"Where's mom?" Paige asked.

Piper froze for a second. She didn't' want to tell Paige the truth, but she couldn't lie either. "Mom...Sh-She... She died." Piper stuttered.

"What? How?" Paige asked.

Piper and Phoebe both broke into tears. "I am so sorry. Mom died two years ago, she was killed by a water demon."

Paige refused to believe. "I didn't even say what I wanted..." Paige cried, she could feel her throat aching.

"What did you want to say?" Piper asked.

"I wanted to tell her I loved her, no matter what she's done." Paige sobbed.

"Let's not cry, we should be happy we're together, you'll be able to tell her that, I swear." Piper said, wiping Paige's face. "Let's go and see Grams."

Though Grams wasn't all that surprised when she saw Paige, she gave her a great hug. "Welcome back honey."

Paige smiled a little. "I missed you too Grams."

"We have to call the Matthews, and tell them not to worry, but what are we going to say about you being in San Francisco?" Grams asked.

Paige shrugged her shoulders.

"I know, say that a friend found her and took her here." Piper suggested. Grams decided to stick with that story.

She picked up the phone, and rang.

"Hello, is this Mrs. Matthews? I found Paige.. No, she's okay. She's not hurt, don't worry. I don't know... She didn't tell me. You will? Okay, see you."

"What did they say?" Paige asked.

"They're going to come here as soon as they can."

Her face straightened. "Are they going to bring me back?" Paige asked. She looked horrified.

"You can't take her away again Grams." Phoebe exclaimed.

"Actually, I think it's a good time for us to all talk." Grams said.

Paige sat down on the sofa, with Phoebe and Piper beside her. Grams was trying to find the right words to say.

"I think it's time for you to all know."

"Paige, your father isn't Piper and Phoebe's. His name is Sam, and he's a whitelighter."

Piper looked at Grams, confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me finish... You were born half witch, half whitelighter, which is different from the other two girls. Your mom and Sam, they weren't supposed to, you were never meant to be born."

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"Because whitelighters and witches aren't supposed to be together. They broke the rules, and the only thing we could do is give you to someone, so they would never find out."

Paige didn't understand much of this, but she did a little.

Piper finally understood entirely why her mom did what she did. She felt sorry for ever getting mad. It must have been an unthinkable decision.

"Where is Sam?" Piper asked.

"He is a whitelighter... Do you want to meet him?" Grams asked. Paige looked unsure, but in her heart, she wanted to. She never met her real father before.

"I...I do." Paige answered finally.

"Come with me, all of you." Grams said and led the way up to the attic. "Sam, come please." Grams called.

In a second or less, Sam appeared.

"Sam, I've brought Paige to see you." Grams said.

For a moment, Paige just looked at Sam, and didn't say anything. "Daddy?" She asked.

"Yes, it's me." Sam answered. "How have you been? Are the Matthews treating you well? Are you happy?" He asked. "I am fine, I just missed my family so much." Paige replied.

"You really want to see your mom don't you?"

Paige nodded. "That will never happen..." Paige said sadly.

"That's not true." Grams said, and took out four candles and lit each one, and put them around, and flipped through the book.

"What are you doing Grams?"

"You'll see." She smiled a little.

"_Hear this words, hear my cries, spirit from the other side, come to me I summon thee, cross now the great divide."_

Grams chanted.

Paige could see a light coming from inside the circle. It was so beautiful.

"Mom?" Paige cried, she looked at her mom, she looked the same.

"Oh Paige, I missed you." She said, and stepped out from the ring of candles. She wasn't a spirit anymore.

"I just wanted to say one thing..." Paige said.

Her mom looked at her, wondering what she's going to say.

"I wanted to..."

Piper came behind Paige and gave her a little squeeze. "It's okay, don't be afraid. Just say what you want."

"I loved you, no matter what happened, I'll always be proud of you."

Paige hugged her mom, before she had to leave. "I won't be far, I'll watch over you all."

After Patty left, Sam stayed with Grams. "Can I please talk to you?"

"Sure."

"I talked to the Elders, and they said they've been watching this. They finally decided to let Paige stay here, and be a part of the family."

Grams almost laughed.

"Really? That is great news!"

Grams ran downstairs. "Paige, you can stay here! I was talking to Sam, and he said you could!"

Paige was so happy when she heard that.

"I can?"

"Yes!"

Paige wanted to spend some time with her father, she asked him to wait for her upstairs.

"Are you going to be okay up there?" Piper asked. Paige nodded and gave her sister a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back."

After Paige went upstairs, almost immediately, there was a knock on the door.

Piper opened it, and she saw the Matthews waiting at the door. "Please come in."

"Wow Piper, you've grown since the last time I saw you." Mrs. Matthews said.

Piper gave them a smile while Grams walked over to greet them. "Come in, I think we need to sort some things out."

They sat down, and started to talk. After an hour, Paige came downstairs. She was so glad to see the Matthews not worried to death, she ran up to them.

"Paige, I am so happy to see you well."

"Me too, but I'm going to miss you.."

Paige looked at them, then at Grams. "Yes, that's right Paige, you're home now and you never have to leave again."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes."

Paige looked across at the Matthews, it was then she realised what they've done for her, they kept her alive. If it wasn't for their kindness, she never would've made it that far. The only two people that loved her besides her family.

Paige wasn't sure if she was ready, but she gathered all her courage and walked towards them.

"I've had the best foster parents, and you shaped a huge part of me. I should have told you sooner, but I always liked you, no actually I thought of you as a mom. I am going to miss you but I hope we can still see each other."

Mrs. Matthews was touched by her words.

"We had so much fun with you Paige, I know the past five years may not have been your best, but we also know we'll never have a daughter as great as you."

"I'll miss you mom, and...dad..."

The Matthews laughed with joy. "Come here." They said, and hugged her tight. Paige smiled inside she had two foster parents who will always be there for her, and two sisters who love her to death. Also she had just discovered her real dad, and soon they will become close. As for her mom, and Grams, she can't be any happier.

"I think it's time for us to go now." Mrs. Matthews finally said. It wasn't easy to leave, but they promised to visit very often.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige could finally spend time with each other by the end of the day. Things were like the way the were.

"I think we should get your room back, it's in a mess." Piper said.

"Uh, Piper, Phoebe, can we please all stay in one room tonight?" Paige asked.

"Sure." They answered.

"I just think, we should spend each minute we have together, because we never know what will happen tomorrow." Piper and Phoebe agreed, they went into their own rooms and got their pillow.

"Remember when we all promised the day we'll be back again? We thought that would be a million years time."

Piper nodded.

"I keep dreaming about it too." Phoebe replied.

They lay down, closing their eyes. "Piper, Phoebe?" Paige asked.

"Yes?"

"We'll never be apart again, promise?"

"Promise." Piper and Phoebe cried together.

**The End**


End file.
